


Outsider

by Bold



Category: HQ - Fandom, Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: But complete fluff, Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, Kuroo the writer, Literally just my love for Bokuto and Kuroo refined into an au, M/M, Well I mean Kuroo gets a few thoughts ;) may continue those who knows~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bold/pseuds/Bold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL"<br/>"Bo, it's three in the morning, shut up.:</p><p>Kuroo has been working on a new book, his first publication, for a year straight. Bokuto, as shocking as it was at first, is an avid reader and loves Kuroo AND his writing~</p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi both join them in their facade, both Iwaizumi and Kuroo having to deal with their...let's say energetic partners~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOOHHH BOY THATS THAT!
> 
> My first post over on here so be kind, I'll get better I promise (hopefully!!!)
> 
> Thanks for checking my stuff out and I aim to write more in the future!
> 
> This is basically my love for Bokuroo (think that's the ship name ehh??) Refined into a beautiful college AU where Kuroo is a writer!  
> (Bokuto helps ;) ;) ;) )  
> Iwaoi will join them in the next chapter so look forward to an even bigger amount of volleyball losers~ <3
> 
> ~Bold

***

"IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"Bo, it's three in the morning, shut up."

"BUT LOOK HOW BEAUTIFUL!"

"Shut. Up."

It was in fact beautiful. The two had managed to spend the evening at the bookstore downtown and were now collapsed on their beds, still fully dressed in what they wore that day, but too tired to put in the effort to change. Bokuto was clutching a hardback novel adorning a navy blue cover with a sprinkle of contrasting, golden letters spelling out "Outsider."

"DUDE I'm so freaking happy for you though! This is going to be a huge hit! Just imagine! Imagine the fans, imagine the-"  
The boy took a dramatic gasp before barrelling on,  
"Dude, bro, homie, love, babe, imagine the FANDOM!"

A pillow abruptly planted itself squarely on Bokuto's face with a loud 'thump', curtesy of a well-timed throw from Kuroo.

The boy snorted and leaned back against his pillow grinning, mimicking the other.

"You worked so hard, take it easy now, kay?"" Bokuto chimed.

Kuroo draped one arm over his face and let out a sigh that seemed as if it held in all the stress he has endured for nearly a year now.

It was true, he had worked his butt off for the past few months, trying to reach impossible deadlines and due dates from the publisher, along with keeping on top of never ending piles of papers he was assigned from what felt like every. Single. Class.

He thought back to how awful he was, ten cups of coffee and murder in his eyes as he violently tapped a keyboard until his fingers ached and his eyes stung from staring at a screen for so long.

Yet throughout everything, Bo had been there, patient and caring nd always ready to crack a joke no matter how much caffeine Kuroo had been drugged up with.

"Thanks Bo."

The two smiled, both staring at the ceiling in a peaceful daze.

A moment passed.  
Then another.

"Bo."

"Mmh?"

Another beat.

"The fridge is open, and the keys are still in the door."

"Mmh."

Silence.

"Are we gonna' do something about that?"

"Mmh."

Kuroo sighed.

"Am I going to have to do something about that then?"

"Mmh!"

With another 'THWACK' Bokuto's face yet again was met by a mercilessly thrown pillow, accompanied by a sarcastic remark from Kuroo. 

He had heaved himself up to fix the problems, but not before planting a kiss on the other's now slightly red (and then very red) face. Bokuto tilted his chin up, meeting Kuroo's lips just as he was pulling away. Kuroo felt the warmth from Bokuto's now scarlet blush spreading across his face, tinting even the tips of his ears a rose pink. The kiss seemed to last forever and also for only a second. They stayed like that for a while, Kuroo bent over a limp Bokuto, sprawled out on his bed.  
When he finally pulled away for sure, Bokuto was left mass of blushing idiot, eyes closed and on the verge of sleep.  
Kuroo was in trouble, but a nice kind. He realised how totally and completely he had fell for the monochrome haired loser. HIS monochrome haired loser.

He stretched his arms up as he walked, first pulling the keys out of the stiff lock of the dorm door, then over to the fridge to close it properly. 

Bokuto was snoring slightly now, well, Kuroo called it snoring but it was more of a heavy breathing accompanied by the occasional loud sigh. He was completely out. Kuroo grinned as he watched the other, one arm slung over the side of the bed, the other tucked underneath his pillow and supporting his head. 

Kuroo realised that he was also still sporting the jeans and T shirt from that day. He debated undressing him and changing his clothes for him, but with a red face decided he should leave him as it might wake him up...and possibly lead to other...things...that would deprive the both of them of sleep.

Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket, snapping him out of his little daydream...night dream? Do you still call it a daydream even at night?

He peered down at the glowing screen.

"Meet at Caf tomorrow? Asskawa and I both have free time at 1."

A text from Iwaizumi. Smiling, Kuroo replied with a quick "Yeah sure!" Before feeling sleep pull at him like a current in the sea, pulling him over to his bed and into a deep sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He fell asleep like that, head full of a laughing black and white haired idiot.

***


	2. Joined by two more~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Kuroo drag themselves over to the café, to meet Iwaizumi and Oikawa.   
> Both of them are just as excited for the book as Bokuto, and both have interesting ways of showing it.  
> Will the book climb the rankings like they think?  
> *dramatic music plays*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self indulgent shipping mess, that be me.
> 
> Thank you for the welcomes so far, thanks for the kudos and genuine niceness y'all are great~
> 
> Here is the promised iwaoi chapter~ 
> 
> Enjoy,  
> ~Bold

***

The two were exhausted the next day, but did it stop them from meeting Oikawa and Iwaizumi the next day?  
Yes.   
Nearly.  
But well that was because they forgot not because of the tiredness.  
Well I guess it was a mixture of forgetting BECAUSE OF tiredness.

"Yahooo!" A high voice rang out from the table Kuroo and Bokuto were approaching. To be honest Kuroo was more excited for the coffee than for seeing Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Not that he would say that of course! 

"Yo!" Bokuto was the first to sit down, followed quickly by the other, still feeling drowsy but eh, coffee was immanent and that kept him going.   
The air was humid, but the breeze was soft, therefore any chance of a natural air conditioning system was not going to happen. There were tress neatly planted around the seating area outside, matched with brightly blooming flowers at their bases. The strong scent of blossom mixed in the air with coffee, food and deodorant, ending in a harsh but sweet scent that engulfed it's surroundings.  
A waitress came out from inside and took their orders, giggling at Oikawa's normal flirty behaviour and blushing at every comment.  
Kuroo stole a look at Iwaizumi, his face remained passive but the fists clutching his seat would say otherwise. He was concentrating so hard that his knuckles were turned white with the pressure. His eyes remained on Oikawa, ALWAYS on Oikawa, Kuroo thought. Still, as soon as she left, his expression softened and the atmosphere returned to being lighthearted. Kuroo wondered if Oikawa even realised the strain he caused Iwa every time he flirted with someone else.  
A moment of silence passed.   
Bokuto decided to break it, but not without his normal flare.   
He started making a siren, soft at first and then gaining volume with the pitch. Slowly, he raised up 'Outsider' from his bag, making 'Pew pew pew' noises as he handed it to Oikawa, who gasped and grabbed it.

"AH LOOK HOW STUNNING IT IS! This is it right! Your book!" He kept gasping and making excited noises as he flicked through the pages.

"Congrats dude!" Iwaizumi was handed the book by Oikawa, who was still making remarks on its beauty.

"Ah, oh yeah, thanks guys." Bokuto slapped Kuroo on the back, causing him to choke on his coffee consequently.

"I'm sure it's going to receive a great response!" Oikawa smiled at Kuroo, wide and genuine, slightly different from his usual flirtatious grin.

"I mean I don't know, I rushed at the end and all that so-" Kuroo cut off, pausing to take another swig of his drink.

"No no I'm sure it's gonna be great!" Oikawa quickly responded, "Right, Iwa-Chan!" He lent on Iwaizumi's shoulder. He didn't even blush, damn he was good, Kuroo thought. 

"It's great dude, relax."

Iwaizumi then winked.

Five dead, eleven wounded and three impregnated.

Bokuto and Oikawa both pretend-swooned and Kuroo his his face in his hands, all three laughed until their chests hurt...in Oikawa's case because he got punched by Iwa.

Their conversation continued along the lines of the book, along with studies and the like. Normal smalltalk but with a gentle feel of meaningful expression. The breeze picked up slightly, and the branches of the tress bobbed up and down.

"Um..."   
The waitress had reappeared at Oikawa's side. He flashed her a smile. Iwaizumi noticeably tensed this time, even Bokuto noticed, he flashed a look at Kuroo. He shook his head as a warning.  
Don't get involved Bo, he mouthed.  
Bokuto got the message and sit back in his chair.

"What's up?" Oikawa cheerily carried on.  
The waitress, her name was 'May' as stated by her pink name tag, was blushing a bright red. She bit her lip and had her hands behind her back. 

Oh no.

"Well, Um...I was wondering if-" she laughed nervously, the awkwardness nearly killed Bokuto and Kuroo, they stole another look at each other before returning their attention to the main show.   
"If...you're um, you know, um, going out with anyone, you know?" She seemed to hold her breath as she waited for the answer.  
Iwaizumi hoped she suffocated.  
Kuroo had known about how Iwa felt for about three weeks now, agonising weeks filled with obvious jealousy at Oikawa's easy going flirting sessions. Bokuto had mentioned a while back, maybe a week? But Iwa brushed it off as nothing, although he nodded whilst saying it so that was that. 

"Oh!" Oikawa finally replied. It was Iwa's turn to hold his breath now.  
"Actually I'm already in a relationship!" He spun around and planted his lips against Iwa's.

What?

What!

"WHAT!" Bokuto actually voiced his surprise. 

"AH! OH! SORRY! I DIDNT- OKAY BYE THEN!" The waitress hurried back inside, Oikawa was still kissing Iwaizumi. Who was still holding his breath.

"WHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bokuto and Kuroo both made various sounds along this line for the next ten minutes. Eventually Oikawa pulled away, licking his lips and smirking triumphantly. Iwa punched him hard in the arm.

"Idiot what the HELL was that!" He was red in the face, aw cute, Kuroo and Bokuto were spurred on even more.  
The "oohs" continued.  
"You could have warned me first."

Bokuto stopped "Oohing" suddenly.  
He realised he owed Kuroo twenty dollars.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I love these dorks so much, it hurts, ahhh such idiots such idiots such idiots!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my writing drabbles somewhat, <3 
> 
> I'm very new here so I'd be super happy to receive any help or just a "hello!" In the comments!
> 
> Looking forward to writing more,
> 
> ~Bold


End file.
